Bound
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: AU: Reid and Morgan have dinner party...one of the guests never arrive. Or have they? Reid and Morgan are the only ones who have a clue.  THIS IS OOC,SLASH Morgan and Reid are killers So be warned parody of  The Rope. Rated M for violence. R/R/E please
1. The Reveling

Okay, so I'm all for trying things once.

I own nothing.

Warning: this is slash. Morgan and Reid are killers. And there is a minor-major character death.

This ooc for our boys- suspention of disbelief people.[so please don't comment on 'I don't think he should have been killed or they would never do that...] I know, that is why i'm giving warning.

This is my take on Hitchcock's _The Rope..._

_Reid/slash/__**Review**_**/**_slash/enjoy_

Dr. Spencer Reid shutters as his hands relax; the hemp rope slithering from his hands. The thick rope thumps to the floor and Derek Morgan supports the body in his arms.

Their breathes are harsh in the dim lit room. Morgan lets the body go.

"Is he..." Morgan whispers, panting.

"Yes." Reid retorts.

"Did you-" Morgan sighs, resting his head on Reid's shoulder.

"Feel it? Yes." Reid shivers. "Did you?"

"Uh huh." A warm smile splays across his lip. Reid lets out an airy giggle.

"Didn't it feel...wonderful?"

"Uh huh...I've never felt so- alive." Morgan murmurs. Reid cups Morgan's jaw, kissing him deeply. Morgan lets Reid take control.

"I know. Let's celebrate! Italian with the works...candles, white wine...friends?"

"Do it up big, Pretty Boy. But don't you think we should clean up first?" Morgan stares at the body, lying prone on the cold hardwood floor.

Reid pulls off the blue latex, stepping over Will LaMontagne Jr.'s body.

"Put him in the chest." Reid whispers.

Morgan nods to the one with books piled five high.

"Yes. That will do nicely." Reid nods in agreement.

Morgan clears the chest off. Reid tells him to clean up the mess while Reid himself gets the house ready.

Tonight they celebrate minds and free will.

**A/n: So...what do you think? Continue?**


	2. The Rapture

**I own nothing...**

**So, I've been sweating bullets over this one. Scared out of my mind.**

**I want to hear what you think. Fave's are nice. Reviews are better.**

Reid/_**Review**_**/**Enjoy

Morgan lays Reid's best china on the table, pulling out wine glasses and silverware.

Reid bends to straighten Morgan's tie, sneaking in a kiss.

"Why don't you look handsome?" Reid whispers and Morgan ducks his head in embarrassment.

"Pretty Boy." He growls as the doorbell rings.

"Ah, ah- we've got company." Reid teases as he nibbles on Morgan's bottom lip. He runs his fingers through his hair, loving the delicious shiver that runs through him. Time to show his- their masterpiece to the world.

Reid straightens, making his way to the door. He gives one last look over his shoulder to calm Morgan, who nods and gives a twitchy smile. Everything will go fine.

Reid opens the door, and there stands Penelope, Hotch and Hayley, and Em and Jenny.

"Hey guys,come in, come in!" Reid waves them in; his enthusiasm catching as they all smile and stumble past each other.

Garcia presses a bouquet of flowers in his hand. She kisses him on the cheek and he smiles.

"Hey Princess. Guys." Morgan pokes his head out of the dining room.

Reid brow furrows.

"Let me get some water for these." He says. "Where's LaMontaine and Gideon?" Reid murmurs, concern lithing in his voice.

"I haven't heard from Will all day." J., sliding her rung up and down her finger. Reid can't help but notice Emily's inappropriately close to J.J., hand resting on the small of her back, as if it was quite accustomed to being there.

"That's odd." Reid frowns, "This was going to be...a celebration- to your engagement." The lie falls off Reid's tongue like a steady drum roll.

Morgan catches his eye as he heads from the dining room.

"The food should be ready in a minute. How about some wine?" Morgan suggests with that disarming smile that always manages to take Spencer's breathe away.

"that would be great." Halely says. And everyone agrees.

Hotch looks at his phone.

"Gideon just sent me a message. He's stuck in traffic, he'll be here in ten." Hotch says.

Prentiss smirks.

"Hey Morgan- I haven't heard of a hot date in a while. Losing your game?" She raises a brow over her glass. Morgan flashes her a smile. A rod of heat feels as if it's jammed up Reid's spine.

"Don't ask, don't tell. Isn't right that Prentiss? " Morgan retorts as he pours someone else glass. He looks between J.J and Emily.

J.J. Blushes scarlet as she takes a sip.

"This is some good wine." She says, raising her glass.  
>"Thank you for the sentiment. It's well received. Even if Will isn't here..." J.J. Frowns at the thought.<p>

The doorbell rings. Reid moves off the arm of the couch to answer it.

"Gideon, how are you?"Reid exclaim as he opens the door again.

"Not bad. Thanks for having me. What's the occasion?" Gideon places his coat on the rack and he gives a little nod to the room.

"Nothing special. Just a get together among friends." Reid says and Morgan catches his eye. Reid blinks never missing a beat.

"Actually, it's a party for J.J and Will...but it seems he's a no show." Reid shrugs as something in the kitchen dings.

"The food's ready. Morgan, can you pour Gideon a glass?" Reid turns to Morgan who moves to do it.

"No, I'm alright. Let's eat." Gideon claps his hands together. They all move to the dining room. Something catches in his stomach as he sees the rope dangling from the top kitchen drawer.

"I'm going to help Morgan in the kitchen. Everyone, make yourselves comfortable." Reid says as he glides off to the kitchen.

As the door swings shut, he hisses at Morgan.

"The drawer?" Morgan jumps as he looks down.

"What, Pretty Boy? It's just a harmless piece of rope. See?" Morgan pulls the rope out off the drawer, tugging in taught between his hands.

"I think this would make a good gag- what do you say." He whispers seductively, as he twines his fingers through Reid's hair, pulling tight as he kisses him deep.

Morgan knows it's bee him the one bound and gagged. And he's not ashamed of that. Why would he be?

They separate, bringing steaming dishes out to the guest.

"Oh, Italian. I love Italian!" Garcia coos as they place the dishes on the table.

Morgan and Reid sit at the opposite ends of the dinning table. They give each other the briefest of smiles. Reid raises his glass.

"This is to the celebration of two people finding that ever evolving emotion called love. May it last forever more. To love, minds and free will." He toasts and every one raises their glasses and drink.

They pass the dishes around, serving themselves- eating and enjoying the company and conversation.

"Gideon, I was just reading-"

Morgan scoffs- "nuthin' new, kid." Every one laughs.

"Any way," Reid says good humored, "I was reading this article in some science journal. And it stated that humans are the only species that kill other humans for the sake of killing. What do you think?" Reid says before taking a bite of his bread stick.

Gideon laces his fingers together, looking past Reid, thoughtfully.

"Well, I-think that people have the tendency to commit acts of violence against one another. And in this society there are people put into place to bring them to justice."

"But how do you quantify justice?" Morgan swirls a piece of sausage the sauce on his plate. "Is it enough that a perpetrator is behind bars for life...that he gets the death sentence; even though the victim may still be alive, forever effected by what they've done. Or all the countless others who die and their tormentors get a merciful death; one that the victims have surely been denied." Morgan's fist clenches around his wine glass.

Spencer gives him a look: _Cool it._

Derek straightens, relaxing his hand and shoulders.

"That is a great point, but then again, the judicial system is flawed. We are merely humans, casting judgment on others. I hardly consider that fair, but what other choice do we have?" Gideon says, turning his attention towards Derek.

There is an uneasy air settling over the guests.

"I wonder where Will is." J.J mused and Em frowns.

"He doesn't want to be found today?" She says, with a twinge of disdain. J.J swats her arm. Prentiss arches her brow, taunting.

They all make small talk, voices overlaying each other as they enjoy the company...

Hayley and Hotch cooing over Jack; J.J laying out plans for her wedding (Prentiss remains silent throughout that conversation); Reid speaking about his next disorientation, Morgan about the trainees and how he can't believe that they are going to be out in the field in the next few weeks...

They are comfortable, fitting together like worn puzzle pieces. Everything is going smoothly as everyone clears the table for desert.

Morgan made a devil's chocolate cake.

They move to the sitting area- Derek grabs Spencer's arm in fear.

He motions at the chest sitting in the middle of the room.

_Will's waving hello._ His fingers sticking out of the trunk.

Spencer gives Derek a tight lipped smile. Derek draws everyone's attention with some jazz music pouring out of Spencer's stereo system and Spencer stuffs Will's hand back into the case.

Everyone relaxes on chairs- Spencer sits at Derek's feet.

"So when were you going to tell us?" Garcia gushes. Spencer looks up at Derek in bewilderment. Derek shrugs- heart ramming against his temples.

"That you two were a 'thing.'" Garcia coos.

"What?" Spencer spazzes and Derek laughs.

"I'm pretty sure that breaks all types of fraternization policies." Derek squeezes Spencer's hand in reassurance.

Hotch snorts.

"When has our team ever followed the rules."

"You know, you could get in trouble someday." Hayley warns Hotch. Hotch rolls his eyes and grins, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

"You guys thought you were hiding it?" Gideon scoffs. "You're so transparent. I saw it." Everyone laughs.

J.J frowns at her cell phone.

"I'm going to try Will again. Excuse me." J.J says as Prentiss reluctantly lets her up.

J.J calls...and there's a faint ringing in the middle of the room.

J.J squints.

Spencer and Derek sit stock still, holding their breathes.

J.J looks around confused.

"That's. Will's ringtone..."

**A/N: One more chapter to go. Tell me what you think of this so far. Love to hear from you.**


	3. The Revelation

**I own nothing...**

**On a small side note- check out Civil Wars (they're a folk-pop duo) My gids they flippin' brilliant compared to all the frickin' garbage out on the airwaves today.**

**Civil Wars: "falling" and "barton hollow" leave me breathless. Please look them up when you get the up when you get the chance. Got to spread the awesomeness.**

**Thank you all for the support for this story especially. I know it's def. Over the top in rediculousness, but I'm trying? Thank you for sticking with me.**

**As always-**

**read review and enjoy = )**

"Spence? Why do I hear Will's phone?" J.J asks quietly.

All eyes swivel to Reid, and his face heats; he's so not used to all the attention.

"I-" He purses his lips thoughtfully. "It's a figment of your imagination. Your subconscious wants to hear the cell phone ring so..." Reid rambles.

This is so not how it was supposed to go.

J.J narrows her eyes and Reid squirms.

"Well, it's getting late- I think-" Morgan says as he gets up to collect glasses and plates.

"Sit." J.J says quietly. Morgan sinks back on the couch.

"Now. Morgan, Reid...tell me why I hear Will's cell phone." She crosses arms, a brow arched menacingly.

"It was supposed to be art!" Reid bawks as Morgan nudges him with his foot.

"Spence? What are you talking about?" J.J steps closer.

"What did you do, Reid?" Gideon cocks his head, staring at him as well.

"Nothing. It was supposed to be art." Reid pouts as he pulls a loose thread on Morgan's pants leg.

Reid sighs looking up at J.J.

"I mean...now you can be with Emily without LaMontagne pawing at you. I did for you Jayj." He stares up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I did it for you and Em." He whispers.

Haley and Garcia shiver.

Hotch brow furrows.

"What I don't get is that you work for the B.A.U. And yet you were so-"

"It was a crime of passion." Morgan pipes up as he rubs Reid's hand.

"We didn't actually plan to do it. He- accused J.J on cheating and it just...set the ball rolling. We-" Morgan's words pour out as he bites his lip.

"Come on guys, can't you see why?"Morgan pleads. Not for himself, but for Reid.

"We fight bad guys to keep others safe. There are rules and norms put into place. A moral buffer if you will. And you two-"Gideon scolds as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Gideon groans as he gets up, rubbing his hands together.

"I have to call the authorities Reid. Morgan. It's my obligation. You do understand that, don't you?"

Gideon's voice is crestfallen as he pulls out his cellphone. Reid hangs his head and sobs.

Morgan sinks to the floor, wrapping his arms around Reid's slight frame, rubbing his back in calming strokes.

"It's okay Pretty Boy. Everything's gonna be alright." Morgan murmurs as he kisses the top of Reid's head. Reid squeezes tighter to Morgan as he hears the sirens and the room floods with lights of red and blue.

Hayley, Garci, J.J and Emily let out shuttering sobs as the lights get brighter.

Hotch sighs, rubbing Hayley's shoulder.

The room is silent.

The night has fallen around them.

**So...Morgan and Reid passionate killers for the sake of mind, free will and others subtextuality (j.j and em have a thing I swear. If I could write femslash, I would.)**

**What do you think?**

**Would really appreciate your deep thinky thoughts.**


End file.
